This invention relates to lamp assemblies and, more particularly, to lamp assemblies particularly suited for automotive applications.
A myriad of lamp assembly designs have been proposed and/or utilized for automotive lamp applications such, for example, as tail light assemblies. While these prior art devices have in general provided satisfactory and reliable lighting, they have also each embodied certain limitations. Specifically, automotive lamp applications dictate rather strong moisture sealing requirements. Moisture sealing in prior art designs have been accomplished either by encapsulating or "potting" the entire lamp assembly in a plastic substance, or by packing the various lamp cavities with a grease compound. Both prior art sealing concepts embody two basic shortcomings. Specifically, the sealed lamp is difficult to work with in the original automobile assembly process since, once assembled as a sealed unit, it must thereafter be handled as a single, non-divisible, sealed entity and special care must be taken to avoid derogation of the seal. Further, if the lamp is thereafter disassembled for any reason, the seal is destroyed and cannot be readily reestablished.